Erika
Erika is a sixteen year old thief living on the streets of Varrock. She is nimble, agile, and quick with a bow. She notoriously knocked the King of Varrock's personal guard out during a quick fight as she attempted to steal the crown. She commits thievery of all shapes and sizes, from stealing coins from nobles to bread from cooks to the shabby clothes of street urchins. Although Erika has a carefree, laugh-your-way-through-life attitude, she secretly detests stealing, and longs for her parents. She is featured in Stolen. Early History Erika was born into a large family as one of eight children. Food was hard to come by, and Erika took to thieving scraps. Soon, however, she moved onto ornaments, coins, purses, valuables. At the age of eleven, she had became famous in half of Varrock, at fourteen, everyone knew her name-or rather, her alias. The Sunbeam, a name coined from her hair color and ability to slip into the most well guarded of homes. Erika's mother was a pressured woman, who could barely find food for herself, let alone eight children. Erika's father earned most of the money, which barely scrapped a living. Erika's thieving was the saving of her family; and it's doom. She was found out, and the Varrock Guard came to her home while she was thieving. She came back to a smoldering home that smelt of death. Carter After the death of her family, Erika became a lone thief. She buried herself in the task, and became ruthless-murderous-in her thefts. She was darker then she had ever been. This was the state Carter found her in. They both went for the same target, and Erika attacked him. He defended himself with ease, and the two went to talking. They agreed to join forces, that Erika would become apart of Carter's little-known thief gang. She ascended the ranks with ease, and on subsequent hits with Carter, they became romantically involved. The two were infamous in all Varrock. Stealers Whilst in their headquarters, Carter and Erika's gang were attacked by The Stealers. Only Erika and Carter escaped. They were chased along the rooftops of Varrock. Though they didn't know it, The Stealers were bending space in the chase. However, Markus Rapture, chasing down his past just meters away, could feel it. Erika and Carter were chased to a building, where the boy and The Stealer faced off. Using it's power to warp space, all of Carter's blows missed, and it broke his ribs. It started to slit open his chest when Markus came in. He managed to slay one Stealer, but the other managed to magically escape-with Carter. Erika talked with Markus for a while, and the boy offered to show her someone who could find Carter. The Two head off for Gypsy Aris together. Abilities Erika has quick hands (you need them when your a thief) which makes her the perfect candidate for a bow and arrow. She is adapt at jumping, running and climbing from the slums and houses of Varrock. Needless to say, she is a brilliant thief, and a superb pickpocket. Personality Erika has a happy, carefree attitude to life that can be deceiving-she has a lightning quick mind, and a quicker tongue. She can also be very pessimistic at times, especially around families and couples. She also doesn't like being attached to people, as she is afraid of loosing them. Category:Coroxn's Characters Category:Heroes Of Gielinor